Temptation
by Phoenixfiregirl157
Summary: Hermione was sent to be a Deatheater.After the summer she comes back and isn't the same. Draco Malfoy is curious to see why the innocent and fiery spirit was dampaned and so is Harry and Ron. Love Quad.
1. Coming Home

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: sorry for not updating, but I didn't really like how I wrote it before so I rewrote this and the next chapter, please enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A girl of medium height hastily shoved her bag over her shoulder as she walked towards the headmistress's office. Her silky black hair blew freely behind her as she took no care to restrain it back, and pushed her dark sunglasses up higher to stop it from slipping any further down her dainty nose which hid beautiful emerald green eyes. The girl muttered angrily under her breath as she sped up around a corner wanting no one to see her, suddenly she smashed into a hard warm wall, _'Bloody hell'_.

She felt strong broad arms enclose around her and she quickly pushed him away, making him stumble a couple of feet back. She watched as he was caught in surprise as he was recovering his step, and turned to walk away. Before she could take another step, the person she rudely walked into grabbed her arm and pulled her back making her look at him. Her eyes seemed amused as she watched him take in her athletic body, black boots, dark skinny jeans, and up to her tight formed black t shirt which was slightly revealing and her cloak which was thrown over it in haste. Plain and simple just the way she liked it.

The boy, or man as she realized was about 6 foot tall, lean, nicely filled out, a pale complexion and dark stormy grey eyes that regarded her with frustration and a touch of curiosity. His silver hair fell into his eyes that seemed to fit well with him, he was gorgeous while wearing his Hogwarts robes. Her eyes lit up as she recognized him, Draco Malfoy, her favorite ferret and her associate the past summer. She was quickly brought from her thoughts when he spoke

"Oy, Vayne . . . . What are you doing here?" he said roughly, knowing that she was supposed to be back at the manor.

"Don't worry about it, little Malfoy. Just go along and play." She told him, her voice betraying no warmth or kindness.

"Don't pull that on me Nadia, not now." He told her pleadingly letting some emotion show through his façade. "Now tell me . . . why are you here?"

Without another word, she walked away leaving him behind knowing he wouldn't follow because she was under her Lord's orders and he wouldn't dare interfere.

* * *

Walking in silence, she remembered the times Malfoy had helped her out. Too bad he didn't know who she was or what she had become.

"Stupid Malfoy." she mumbled to herself, taking off her dark sunglasses she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Walking into the office she found it familiar and felt at home, "So happy to see you Professor McGonagall."

"And you too Ms. Granger" she replied smiling then she turned serious, "How did the assignment go?"

"Rather well I should say, they didn't suspect a thing . . . Although I do miss my friends and Hogwarts." Hermione replied sitting down in a chair. The Order had sent Hermione out in disguise or rather a make-over to join the Deatheater's ranks to find out what they were planning next, she had to go through a rather excruciating experience to get into the ranks without being marked, only to have a ring which was made to signal her if the Dark Lord needed her presence. One she'd rather not go through again, only if to save her friends and family would she ever do it again.

She changed from the innocent little bushy head know it all Granger, to a fully mature and capable woman who was absolutely beautiful and still the brightest witch of her age. Hermione had managed to get into the ranks without anyone suspecting a thing by saying she was Dumbledore's long lost niece whose family was thought to have been killed by a raid.

It was nearly winter already; the assignment had taken up all of her summer time and her time for school. Hermione wasn't worried though, she had already read through the books, and knew she could catch up with the rest of her class easily.

"Well we're glad to have you back Ms. Granger." Ms. McGonagall finally said after Hermione briefed her on everything, not much was going to happen or at least that she knew of.

"Then can I take my leave?" she asked politely wanting to eat something and get some rest desperately.

"Yes of course, your things are in the Heads dorm. Congratulations on the position by the way Ms. Granger." Ms. McGonagall told her with a small smile. Minerva saw how broken the girl was, and thought about how much she must have went through the past summer as she watched the young woman leave her office. She sighed, not knowing whether or not letting the girl go into such a dangerous position was a good idea or not. Hopefully everything would work out and lives would be saved.

* * *

Hermione walked through the empty castle, the meeting had lasted until eleven. She relished the silent walls and the familiarity it gave her, along with the security she hadn't felt in months. She knew she shouldn't let her guard down though, no matter what. That's what the Death Eaters had taught her during the summer and much more horrifying things. She stopped for a bit, closing her eyes as she let the images fade away from her memory. Her eyes dry, not shedding a single tear as she had learned.

She finally reached the Heads quarters and observed the painting; it had a wolf lying in a dark forest. Its beautiful coat was black as it laid there peacefully, not noticing that she was there. As she stood there for a few minutes another wolf appeared, the complete opposite of the one on the forest floor, its fur pure white. The moon making it silver as it glowed. The black wolf opened one eyes, showing her a familiar pair of stormy grey eyes, while the white one had dark black ones. Whispering the password, the white wolf nodded in reply letting her through and she found herself in the common room.

Ignoring the common room she figured the one with a lion on its door was hers, and entered. Inside it was decorated in a beautiful red and gold, her house colors which she so dearly missed after seeing dark and gloomy colors back at the manor. Hermione looked into the mirror and raised her wand, and saw her reflection shimmer.

Her hair turned from straight black to beautiful golden waves down her back. Her eyes turned back to a warm hazel color, her lips fuller, and her complexion darkened just a tad bit from the pale complexion she had before. Her body became more luscious than her previous petite and small form of 5'1 into a more prominent hourglass figure and height of 5'4.

Here with the simple changes was Hermione Granger, not Nadia Vayne as she had pretended to be before. Sighing she sat on her bed, her eyes dimming a little at the memories she had made during the summer. She didn't even bother going down to the Great Hall, not wanting to face her friends nor their questioning gazes and fell asleep onto her bed hoping to leave the conscious world for a couple of hours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N please review!! **


	2. Fallen Angel?

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: Okay I'm finally to the next chapter; I've never really had enough time to do that so let's get this story on the road!**

**Special thanks to:**

**XxPurebloodVampiressxX, vampirelover2009**

**For the reviews **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table as always did in the past six years, his grey eyes searching for Nadia. He was disappointed that he didn't find her but he didn't dare let it betray on his face, and soon found that his eyes were searching for the Gryffindor princess once again and found that his favorite, or he shouldn't say favorite but least favorite, mud blood wasn't there. He noticed that she was never to be found, and had not come to school at the beginning of the year. Making him quite curious as to why, the third part of the annoying Golden Trio was missing and gone from her seventh year.

He had changed during the summer, not his physic but more of how he thought of things. Draco gave that credit to Nadia, who showed him what happiness and emotion was other than anger and hate. He didn't show it at school in case his 'friends' decided to betray him to the Dark Lord so he didn't risk it.

"Draco.", his friend Pansy whispered.

"What do you want Pansy?" he told her in a monotonous voice.

"Why are you always looking at the Gryffindor table?" she replied in a whiney tone, jealousy laced within her words.

She knew he wasn't at all interested in him, but still always was trying to gain his attention in hopes that he would change his mind. She didn't mind at all when he decided to spend some time with her, but he still didn't care much for her. Tonight though he didn't find her gripping his arm annoying, in fact he enjoyed it for once because he wanted . . . or rather needed something to distract him from his thoughts and feelings.

"I'm not, why would I want to look at mud bloods and filthy traitors?"

After dinner he walked with his arm over Parkinson's shoulder telling her without saying anything what he wanted at that moment, she merely smirked and pulled him into a broom closet once there was no one around to see.

* * *

After an accumulative number of minutes he had decided he had enough and left Parkinson to fix herself and walked to the Heads dorm alone, he knew he should be chivalrous and walk her to the Slytherin common room but he figured she could walk there herself without too much trouble considering she was a big girl and knew how to use magic.

Draco was quite curious to see what girl had the lucky position to sleep next to him for the rest of the year, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't tell him who the Head Girl was, and figured since he didn't see her around he wouldn't bother with it. Although he was still curious about it, Granger wasn't here so who else could fill the spot?

"_Frigus Animi_" he muttered to the portrait gaining passageway to his common room. Draco immediately felt the warm fire that was slightly dimming due to the hour and walked inside not expecting to see the Head Girls dorm door open part way. He stopped in his tracks and his forehead crinkled just slightly as he debated with himself , wondering if it was too risky to see the Head Girl for the first time this year. '_Well I have a right to know who I'm working with at least . . _.' He thought to himself curiosity getting the best out of him. Then without hesitation he strode purposely to the door, and was about to knock when his eyes widened at what he saw inside.

There on the bed laid an angel. Her hair was a wavy golden brown that lay around her head like a halo, the moonlight that shone into the room made her skin look as if she was a porcelain doll heightening her full lips and dark lashes. He took a quiet step closer; his breath was taken away by how fragile she looked there, innocent and peaceful. Slowly recognition fell in, and he stumbled a little. This was Hermione Granger, the mud blood that he was just fawning over. His face turned into grimace as if the thought had physically hurt him, but he had the sudden urge to just touch her. Draco took a hesitant step toward the bed, and reached out with his hand. Hermione groaned softly, her forehead crinkling in confusion as she was dreaming. It seemed that the little movement snapped Draco out of whatever trance he was and he quickly bolted out of the room with the smallest possible noise so he wouldn't wake her.

He entered the bathroom and loosened his tie as he leaned over the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. "Get a hold of yourself Malfoy." he whispered to himself, "She's a mud blood . . . don't ever forget that." and with that he washed his face, and walked to his room ensuring that he locked his door in case she awoke in the night and decided to follow his example.

Draco walked into his room; inside there were the normal green and silver colors of Slytherin. The curtains were held back so the shine of the moon lit up a part of his room, sighing he undressed and crawled into his bed his head full of thoughts and his heart full of regrets.

.

.

.

**~ Frigus Animi = cold heart in latin**

**A/N: Please read and review! Well obviously you've read to get to here. .. But review please! Thank you. [Hopefully I didn't butcher the Latin language]**


	3. Hermione Granger?

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

_**A/N: Sorry for not writing for so long . . . I hope I can make it up to you guys.**_

.

.

.

.

"_Kill him." Hissed her master, "Show me you are worthy of reaching my ranks." _

_She watched as the man before her on the floor coughed up blood, his body was bruised and scratched from all the torture spells she had cast upon him. Tears were running down her face as she tried to hold in a sob. 'I can't . . .' she thought to herself, her wand shaking in her hand, 'I can't . . .'_

"_Vayne, kill him if you want to live." He hissed in her ear, watching as she struggled to say the spell. "Two simple words, you must know them by now." _

_The man looked up at her, pity in his eyes as he heard their conversation. He wanted to live, but he saw how this young girl was struggling to do the right thing and choosing to live._

"_I'm sorry . . ." she whispered to him, instead of looking at her with fear, he saw her with complete relief knowing that he wouldn't have to endure any more tortures._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Her heart was crushed when she saw the horrible green light leave her wand and diminish the life before her._

"_You didn't do what I asked of you little Dia." He said in a soft voice, "Crucio."_

_Pain, erupted into her entire being and she felt her mouth opened into a loud scream._

Screaming, she sat up in bed her entire body trembling in remembrance. The effects of the curse still tingled throughout her body made her ache. Her hair and clothes stuck to her, as sweat and tears ran down her face. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth in order to suppress a sob hoping that the Head Boy couldn't hear her. She curled up on her bed, trying to calm down but her mind kept flashing back to the very first person she killed but it definitely wasn't her last.

She shuddered in horror, as she broke her vow of never killing an innocent being. She looked at her clock she saw it was blinking 5:20. Hermione slowly got off her bed, cringing a little at the soreness of her body and reached the shower. She took off her clothing one piece at a time; her body didn't have the bruises or scars she had first received when she tried getting into the Death eater's ranks. Her skin was smooth and pale, she hadn't seen the sun in months always being forced to kill at night and train inside a manor.

Stepping into the shower she felt the immediate warmth and soothing feeling run down her body, washing away her dreams but in reality she knew it would never disappear. Hermione wished she never took the assignment, and merely went on her way as someone else took it but she never did do that.

Instead she did accept, wanting to do something to help the Order, to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord and bring peace back to the wizarding world. To live a life without fear, and death, when she was little she had thought she would grow up to be a great witch, go to a university and land a great job, husband and have kids. Her life was in shambles, her innocence ruined with blood on her hands.

Tears ran down her face, as she slid down onto the tiled floor, feeling the water hit her small body. Slowly though, she put herself back into a presentable mind stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself with a red towel. Hermione began singing a song; it was an old Muggle song that she used to listen to and started brushing her hair. Looking into the mirror, she watched herself as she peacefully continued her morning daily routine.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco awoke, minutes earlier from the piercing scream that ran through the room. "What the bloody hell was that?" he mumbled to himself, he felt as if he should run to see if Granger was alright but held himself back thinking it would be awkward should he just barge into her room.

Laying down in his king sized bed he sat up, letting his silk sheets fall around his waist, showing off his muscled chest. Running a hand through his silky hair, he got up and walked to the bathroom but stopped hearing the water run and sobs come from room. He stood there not knowing what to do, and heard the water turn off and soft music come from the bathroom. He didn't want to seem as if he was a pervert and went back to his bed, waiting for her to get out.

After a few minutes Draco figured she was done, and opened the door finding it a little hot from the earlier shower, and began preparing himself. He was curious why the little muggle-born was crying, but shoved the sympathy away putting Nadia back on his mind.

She was quite beautiful when he met her earlier in the summer, and found her trying to be apart of the death eaters ranks. She looked innocent at first and he soon wanted to become in her graces even though it looked as if she was strained from staying with him. After a while though she became cold and blocked her emotions, but every time she let a little emotion seep out to him, he felt privileged to see them.

A month before school began though, he saw that she didn't want to be near him and loathed to be around him, he found out she reached the ranks and didn't want to believe that she did something so terrible to become on of the inner circle. Even he didn't want to do what the Dark Lord wanted him to do, but she did and he felt a part of him die a little knowing she would never learn to love him, Draco hadn't seen Nadia for over three months now, so seeing her in the hallways of Hogwarts surprised him.

'_She probably was on an assignment of some sorts . . . although what business does she have here of all places?' _ He thought to himself.

He was back in his bedroom and dressed by the time he convinced himself she wasn't in the castle anymore when he stepped out of his room, he saw Granger sitting on the couch mesmerized in a book. The light hit her in a way that made her absolutely stunning, he shook his head trying to get the image out of his head, what was making him think this way?

"Granger, what made you want to come back all of a sudden?" he sneered at her, "Tired of your stupid muggle parents?"

* * *

Hermione was so occupied with her book, that she nearly dropped it when she heard a male voice resonating behind her. Turning around she found that Malfoy was the head boy, go figure. Of all people it just had to be him. Not wanting to fight with him, she merely looked at him and replied, "At least my parents love me for who I am, not forcing me to be someone I hate."

She saw him raise an eyebrow in response, his eyes giving away the little emotion he had but before he could respond. She quickly stood up grabbing her things, and run out of the common room not giving him a second glance. Leaving him confused as to what just happened.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: so was it good? Review please **** I would gladly appreciate it.**


	4. Back at Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: Special thanks to XxPurebloodvampiressxX, vampirelover2009, Greenharper, Poptartjuice for the review!! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walking out of the common room she felt her heart harden and her emotions become suppressed, not wanting any of it come spilling out. What Malfoy didn't know was that the subject of her parents was a sensitive subject, one she wasn't willing to remember. Then before she could think any more of it, she saw the Great Hall doors, come looming up before her. Hermione bit her lip, wondering if this was such a great idea. She didn't know if she was quite ready to see her friends and feel their emotions pour over her after so long of emotionless days.

'_I'm a Gryffindor for a reason right?'_ she thought, willing to put some courage into it, _'but a Gryffindor wouldn't kill people now would they?'_

Feeling put out by her thoughts, she lowered her hand from pushing open the doors when she heard laughter resonating throughout the halls, very familiar ones at that. She quickly turned around and ducked into a corner where they couldn't see her. Out from the corner came two redheads, a brunette, and a male with windblown hair.

It was Ginny, Lavender, Ron and Harry. They seemed so grown up, and she felt as if she missed a part of them when she was gone those few precious months. Ginny filled out into an hourglass figure with her luscious red hair that trailed down her back in bouncy waves, making her seem brighter. Lavender didn't seem as if she changed much but it seemed as if she lost that girly-ness that Hermione hated so much, while Ron seemed to have grown a couple of feet taller and gained some more muscle. She figured it was Quidditch that helped, while Harry also seemed to have finally filled out his body and didn't look scrawny any longer while his hair seemed as messy as ever. All of them seemed to have lost that childish look as they became adults.

Hermione felt a little hurt that they didn't seem as if they missed her at all. They looked as fine as sunshine, and she became angry until she heard Harry whisper to the others wistfully. "Do you think McGonagall will finally tell us where Hermione is?"

"I don't know mate . . . maybe if we bug her enough times." Ron replied, hoping that maybe this time she would give them some clue to where the third part of their Golden Trio was.

Hermione finally decided that she had heard enough and stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Finding out that Hermione wouldn't be around much anymore during the summer and school year, Harry was devastated. He was losing another piece of himself. He and Ron were furious to find out she was gone, and desperately searching for her when Ms. McGonagall forced them to stop their search. Both he and Ron still held on to hope that their dear friend was okay but Harry wasn't so sure she was even a friend anymore. He had begun to grow feelings for her the past year, when he saw how much she was there for him, but didn't pursue her because of Ron. Ron was the reason he didn't hold her like he wanted to for so long, but he knew that if she were to come back he would pursue her and hopefully she would agree to be his girlfriend.

It was already November and he was worried for the girl of his dreams, hoping she would come back that when walking to the Great Hall, Harry thought he was hallucinating. There she was, his Mia. Standing there she looked even more beautiful than he could imagine, with her golden waves gently touching her back, her hazel eyes gleaming with wisdom, knowledge and kindness, and her gorgeous smile that would lighten his heart every time he looked at her.

"Mia?" he whispered not believing it, she saw her nod hesitantly as if she didn't know if she belonged there any longer. Then he rushed up to her and gathered her small frame into his arms, the familiar vanilla fragrance wafting up into his nose. "I've missed you so much Mia."

Letting go of her, he looked to the rest of his friends. Ron's face was of pure anger, although he tried to hide it and smiled at Hermione going to hug her as well. "Welcome back Mione."

What Harry didn't see was Ginny's jealous face as she watched Harry hug Hermione with such fierceness. Nor did Ron see Lavenders.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall feeling quite put out after what Granger told him, usually she would stand there and fight with him for quite a while as they traded insults. Her leaving so suddenly was confusing, and he wondered why she did that. It just wasn't normal. He ran a hand through his silver hair letting it fall into his face as he sat down with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Hey," Blaise said to him as he was piling food on his plate, "Did you see the Gryffin-dorks over there? Their Gryffindor Princess finally showed up."

Looking he could see the young woman sitting passively in her seat as she ate calmly, looking as if she was ignoring the chatters around her. She looked as if she didn't know what to do or say as she sat there with weasel and pothead sitting next to her.

Draco smirked, "Doesn't seem as if she's too comfortable and her day isn't going to be any better."

Something was up with the mudblood, even though he refuses to admit it but he was curious and wanted to see what made the girl go from a fiery spirit to one that was dampened. Pansy yet again sidled up to him, but he ignored her as his silver eyes watched the Gryffindor Princess squirm in her seat as the pesky Gryffindors questioned her.

* * *

She walked inside with her friends by her side as every head turned to see her, she felt a bit uncomfortable as she was put on the spotlight yet she kept her head up high. Hermione tried dodging the questions that were given to her as successfully as she could without lying, but she knew that it was hopeless _not_ to lie so she merely told everyone that she didn't want to be questioned at the moment. She was given her time table by the headmistress, and continue to eat under everyone's scrutiny, but she felt a stare coming from somewhere else and she looked up to see a pair of silver eyes looking at her amusingly. Raising an eyebrow in question Malfoy merely smirked. Looking away she nearly blushed, but only nearly and was glad to see it was almost time for class before her friends could ask about why she was so flustered.

"Come on Harry, Ron, it's time for class. Seems like we have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws first." She said quietly, getting up from her seat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: please review!! I would love some feedback!**


	5. Boys are strange

**Temptations ch5**

_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: As wants . . . on with the story!! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione walked beside her long time friends, feeling a bit awkward as both boys tried to convince her to relinquish her bag to one of them. She felt the stares from everyone as she told both Ron and Harry that she was a capable woman who can carry her own things without fainting.

"Are you sure Mione?" Ron asked for the fifth time, his face looking hopeful.

"Ron for crying out loud, we're nearly there." She told him, pointing to the class and indeed she was right, before either could say a word she rushed in front of them and sat down at the back of the class. It was something she had never done before. Bewildered at the immediate change of emotions Harry and Ron didn't say anything until they both realized that there was only one seat. Looking at each other, they realized what each wanted to do and both dived for the seat wanting to sit by her.

Hermione sat in shock, as it had never happened before, but before she could get a word out Professor McGonagall yelled at both of them.

"MR. POTTER, MR. WEASLEY!! What atrocious behavior you are putting up in public! Both of you detention tonight at 8:00, now sit in the front and maybe you both would pay attention for once." She marched to the front of the class getting ready to start the lesson.

'_What the bloody hell just happened?'_ she thought to herself as she took out her things. Both boys glared at each other as their testosterone figured out what they were both planning. Soon the class began and the Ravenclaw boys nearly fought for the seat until they saw the look the professor gave them and retreated back to their original seat. Although every other male sat where they were supposed to a particularly good looking male sat by her wanting to defy Professor McGonagall's glare. Hermione merely turned and smiled at him, not fazed at all by the charming smile he threw her way. _'What is up with all the males these days?'_ she wondered curiously noticing that they were all turning back to look at her every so often. Then the Ravenclaw beside her passed her a charmed note.

_Hey beautiful, the name is Damien Evangeal._

Hermione was slightly shocked at the compliment, but was hesitant to write back.

_My name is Hermione Granger not beautiful thank you and I would appreciate you to not interrupt the lecture._

_Why would a gorgeous thing like you want to pay attention to an old hag while you have me here? We could probably entertain each other . . . maybe a little trip to a broom closet after class as well . . ._

He looked at her, and winked as if he expected a blush or something of the sort. Instead she glared at him. _'How dare he think that I'm a common slut.'_

Hermione ignored him throughout the class, and she had constantly had to shove him away from her as his hand trailed up her leg making her very angry with him. As soon as class ended she bolted out of there and he still followed her, she forgot that she had to wait for Harry and Ron. Hermione just wanted to get away from Damien. 

_'Oh Merlin.'_ She thought angrily as Damien cornered her, and before he could say a word, she curled her hand into a fist and popped him straight in the nose. He stumbled back holding his nose as blood flowed freely down into his robes. "You mudblood bitch!" he snarled at her.

"What are you going to do Evangeal?" Hermione taunted, "Can't even take a punch." She said disdainfully.

Walking away furiously, she mumbled curses under her breath and didn't even notice Malfoy walking in front of her before smashing into his chest. _'Why do I always seem to crash into __him__ of all people?'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Draco was on his way to Potions when a female crashed into him, second time in two days that definitely a record for him. No one would dare do that to him. He was about to be a little suave with the female when he noticed that it was Granger.

"Filthy Mudblood, get away from me!" he snarled although he didn't miss the fragrance that wafted from her making her seem more alluring. _'Get your mind out of there Draco . . . she's a mudblood.'_

Throwing her hands in exasperation, "Go on to your little business little Malfoy. Just go along and play as you've always done." Her voice betrayed no warmth or kindness to the man before her, her eyes turning cold as he stared at him. Draco felt something familiar from how she said that and the look she gave him, but before he could say anything she rushed off like she did earlier. She had never once called him 'little Malfoy' the only girl . . . only _person_ to ever call him that was Nadia.

His eyebrows furrowed, wondering what the odds of that was. Draco continued walking as his mind was busy thinking, before he knew it he had reached the Potions room and saw Potty and Weasel rushing by him, not even bothering him. Raising an eyebrow he walked into the cold room, find Pansy and Blaise already there and waiting for him.

"Have you realized how good Granger looked?" Blaise told him, gesturing to the muggle-bon girl between the two males on the Gryffindor side of class. "She's getting the attention of every male in this room, including myself."

"As if that filthy mudblood had any class." Pansy replied, a little jealously laced in her words.

"And you think you do?" Blaise laughed, "As if."

Pansy pouted, crossed her arms and was about to retort when Snape entered the classroom. While he lectured Draco let himself look over at the Gryffindor to see what Blaise was talking about.

Indeed the girl had grown curvier than before and her clothes showed it, her hair was smoother and ran down her back like waves, but there was an allure around her and he could see how the males had gone head over heels.

There was a certain mysterious aura around her, along with wisdom, pain, and the maiden in distress signal that most males had a weakness for. He felt a twinge of attraction from looking at her but he pushed it away thinking to himself that it was just his hormones reacting. Before he knew it, Pansy hit him on the shoulder and he was jerked from his thoughts.

"What?" he snarled at her, but she looked straight back at him.

"He's setting up the partners, you're with Granger lover boy." She snapped back at him.

Draco smirked, picking up his things he wondered how riled up he could get her. As he got closer he saw how she bit her lip as her eyes were clouded over as if she were daydreaming. _'Granger? Daydream?' _he thought, _'well there's something you don't see everyday.' _

"Daydreaming about me are you Granger?" he said suggestively while he smirked at her, "Sorry that isn't going to happen anytime soon with you."

She seemed to have snapped out of it, and muttered, "That would be a nightmare not a dream."

"Just think about it, you never know what could happen." He whispered into her ear as he left to gather the ingredients.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Oh!! I'm so sorry for the previous chapters that said Ms. Instead of Professor! Please excuse that . . . I guess I'm just so used to saying that. Please ****REVIEW****!! It would definitely help me become more motivated!**


End file.
